The Human Subjects/Data Analysis (HSDA) Core will support Program research efforts through it two sub-component Units. The Human Subjects Unit will recruit and screen all volunteer subjects and provide medical oversight of them during all experimental sessions. The data Analysis Unit, in conjunction with personnel from Core and Projects 1 to 3, will conduct the statistical analyses of all data gathered by those Program components.